Protegendo Toda A Gente
by Sayurii Chan
Summary: Ja nem no banho se esta seguro? Uma kunai atravessa a casa de banho de Naruto com uma mensagem estranha... de quem sera? Casais [NaruXHina] [SakuXSasu] e outros....
1. Ventos de mudança

Ola a toda a genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! bem... a minha primeira fic! tada!

LOL bom espero k gostem... simplesmente adorei o vilao que criei! 

BOA LEITURAAA lol 

**Disclaimer: Bem que queria que as personagens me pertencessem... Ahhh mas o Feather Sushi é MEUUUU!!! loool**

**1º Capitulo - Ventos de mundança...**

A manha parecia limpa e o dia parecia que iria ser de muito calor... em Konoha, as ruas começavam a mostrar os comerciantes abrindo as suas lojas,os restaurantes a fazer os pratos do dia e no sitio preferido de naruto, Ichiraku ramen, ja se sentia o novo cheiro de uma nova receita de massa com peru de pimenta.

Dormindo, do outro lado da vila, ainda estava naruto. Exausto da missao completada ha 2as noites dormia como nunca tinha dormido. e nem a fome lhe empedia de tal tarefa.

Na janela aberta, poisa um pequeno passaro que estranhamente fica olhando para ele. Nos pequenos olhos do pequeno animal uma sombra se encontra revelando uma entidade obscura.

- hum... ha... sakura-chan... me espere eu te vou salvar... - resmunga naruto -ora... nao foi nada... nao precisa agradecer... eheheh... e virando-s para o lado contrario da cama,como se tivesse a abraçar alguem, cai estrondosamente no chao, acordando e espantando o passaro.

- Ouch minha cabeça... hum? ora foi so um sonho... - desiludido o chuunnin levanta-se do chao se dirigindo para a casa de banho com intençoes de tomar um duche. Liga a torneira do chuveiro e começando a despir o pijama repara no velho colar que Tsunade-sama lhe tinha oferecido ha cinco anos atras. _Lembranças... _Sorrindo, retira, pendura-o, e já nu, se coloca por debaixo da agua quente, se sentindo reforçado de novo.

Com a janela da casa de banho aberta, uma kunai vinda de fora é arremassada, partindo o vidro do poliban e ficando presa entre os azulejos. Naruto, alarmado pois ja tinha presentido a arma shinobi invasora tinha saido agilmente do poliban sem que nenhum mal lhe fosse causado. Olha pela pequena janela da casa de banho com intençoes de procurar o causador de tanta insulencia. Apenas viu uma debandada de passaros a partirem para longe... _Nunca tinha visto tantos passaros juntos... _

A unica pista que tinha encontrado, fora a propria kunai com um bilhete dizendo:_ " Nao temendo a furia da tempestade vinda do sul, grandes desastres podera acontecer ao teu precioso barco. Grandes desafios estarao para vir em gordas nuvens de medo e o cheiro nausiabundo que elas emanam será o suficiente para jorrar sangue de inocentes" _Naruto nao entendia nada daquele estranho bilhete...

- Kso, so quero tomar meu banho em paz... - por isso atira a kunai invasora para cima da sua cama e continua o seu banho revitalizador.

Do outro lado da vila, Sasuke ja se tinha levantado, vestido e tomado o pequeno almoço. Saiu de casa e dirigia-se para a orla da floresta onde iria começar os seus treinos... Itachi estava perto e ele ainda nao se sentia preparado para enfrentar o nii-san. O chidori tinha de ser treinado e embora ja tivesse aumento o seu limite de ataques de dois para quatro e a sua intensidade de quarenta e dois por cento para setenta e sete por cento, achava que ainda nao era o bastante.

Caminhando por entre as ruas da vila, reparara numa rapariga que ja conhecia desde os seus 12 anos de idade... Cabelo cor-de-rosa flamejante e olhos verdes de jade cristalino, seu nome Sakura. A kunoichi tinha-se tornado numa bela mulher... Toda a sua estrutura corporal tinha sido melhorada, os seios tinham crescido o suficiente para se tornarem invejados por muitas raparigas, os musculos das pernas, braços e abdominais tinham sido aumentados pela grande quantidade de horas de treino diárias...

Sim, Sakura até emocionalmente tinha crescido. Nao chorava tanto como antes, ja aceitava as respostas tortas de Sasuke e os avanços falhados de Naruto. Agora, respondia sempre com um sorriso e às vezes, até a letra!!!! Sakura, quando Sasuke a viu, comprava mantimentos para o almoço. Depois de ter feito 17 anos, tinha uma casa propria para ela, ou seja ja nao vivia com os pais... Ainda assim tratava deles com muito carinho, amor e afecto. Com a morte do pai com a doença da mae, tinha de fazer o jantar e as limpezas em casa deles. Sasuke olhava para Sakura, agora com admiraçao, achando que Sasuka havia crescido muito e nao resistiu mostrar um sorriso quando a kunoichi reparou nele chamando-o em sua direcçao.

- Sasuke-kun!!! Que faz por aqui? - Sakura cumprimenta-o com um sorriso.

- Tou indo na direcçao da floresta... Vou treinar... - Sasuke tentava mostrar-se frio e esconder um pouco tudo o que tinha pensado antes. Mas nao conseguia ter sucesso...

- Hum, ainda bem! Olhe eu gostava muito de te acompanhar mas tenho de levar essa mercadoria toda pra casa da minha Oka-san... coitada nao se ta sentindo muito bem...

- Ah, nao ha problema... Bom... Sayonara... - Sasuke tentava sair dali o mais rapido possivel mas nao sabia ao certo como pensar. Estaria contente por Sakura nao o acompanhar? _Ao menos me deixa em paz... _Ou triste por nao poder estar com ela? _Mas o que eu to pensando???? _Sasuke tentava esquecer todas estas coisas e continuar o seu caminho.

- Matte...! Sasuke-kun! - Enquanto Sasuke se vira com alento, se depara com um saco com alguma fruta e agua la dentro, dado pela Sakura - Pra se sentir fome, no meio da manha...

- Ah... Arigatou... - Sasuke pega no saco e ve Sakura afastar-se... -De nda, diz ela ja ao fundo da rua.

Na nova casa dos Hyuuga, Hinata se sentava pra tomar seu chá. Um pouco sonolenta, cumprimenta o seu primo, Neji. Sim, finalmente Hinata consiguiu uma casa so para ela... claro que o seu Otou-san tinha de obrigar o Neji a ir viver cm a prima... Ele nunca mostrou sinais, mas sempre teve um carinho muito grande pela prima, mesmo mostrando sempre o seu lado duro com ela...

- Bom dia Neji-nii-chan... Estou tao cansada destas ultimas missoes... tem sido bastante dificeis...

- Estas missoes é que fazem um Hyuuga tornar-se mais forte. Se conseguir completar todas as missoes será capaz de muitos feitos no futuro - responde Neji dura e prontamente - E... bom dia.

Hinata encolhe os ombros. Nao valia a pena começar a discutir com o seu primo logo pela manha. Alem disso nao tinha vontade para o fazer... Mas só pelo facto de lhe ter cumprimentado ja achava que o seu primo começava a perder um pouco aquela cara fechada...

- Tem planos para hoje, Hinata?

- Hum... pensei em fazer umas compras... arrumar um pouco a casa e depois treinar um pouco...

- Ah ainda bem... Assim nao tenho de ficar atras de ti o tempo inteiro... Acabei. Vou andando.

- Eu arrumo o resto Neji-nii-chan...

- Aham... Iterashai! - Neji sai, deixando Hinata completamente só na enorme casa... _Gostava de saber onde ele passa estas manhas... _

**Fim do 1º Capitulo**

****

Tao curtiram??? ta gira ne??? looool

ta assim meia portuguesa meia brasileira, mas... fazer o k? lol

REVIEWS! MTAS MTAS MTAS!!! lol 

****


	2. Encontros chocantes

**2º Capitulo - Encontros chocantes**

Naruto sai de sua casa, absorto pelos seus pensamentos... Uma kunai invasora com aquele estranho bilhete... o que raio queria dizer sobre barco precioso? Ele nao tem nenhum barco... Nuvens gordas de medo? Mas que raio...? Cada vez percebia menos da estranha mensagem e tao concentrado ía para tentar decifrar-la que nao reparou em Kiba. Esbarra mesmo contra ele e caiem os dois no chao.

- Seu baka! Nao olha por onde anda, nao? Oh Kiba... és tu.

- Naruto!! Devia ter mais cuidado! - Kiba parecia procurar alguem. Movendo sua cabeça para os lados parecia que tinha perdido quem procurava.

-Tu é que esbarraste comigo! Mas tudo bem... Nao me apetece discutir... Vamos lutar! - Naruto parecia sedento por uma boa luta. E ja nao lutava com Kiba ha muito.

- Naruto... Hoje nao. Nao posso. Tenho mais que fazer do que o aturar agora. Alem disso tou ocupado.

- Desculpas, Kiba... Nao havia uma mais esfarrapada? Ocupado com que?-Naruto olha para o lado de Kiba - E onde está Akamaru?

- Nao, Naruto, nao havia uma desculpa mais esfarrapada. Se tou ocupado nao tem nda a ver com isso. E Akamaru... foi... dar a sua volta...

- Hum? Mas voces vao sempre os dois dar a volta... Kiba, estas a esconder alguma coisa...

- Sim... devo estar... - Kiba parecia distraído. - Naruto... viu por acaso uma rapariga cabelos compridos e com duas riscas na cara como eu?

- Hum... mulheres! Já percebi. Compridos e riscas... Nao, nao vi. Mas se vir, aviso! Bom vou deixa-lo com a sua busca. Já que me dispensou...

- Sim, claro. Bom adeus... tenho... de ir buscar o Akamaru. - e dizendo isto Kiba parte para o lado de onde Naruto tinha vindo.

- Cada uma que me aparece... Hum... que cheirinho!! Nao me diga que... Nao acredito!!! NOVA RECEITA DE RAMEN!!!!! - E assim, Naruto desloca-se a alta velocidade em direcçao ao Ichiraku.

Ja indo na sua 14ª tijelada de ramen, Naruto repara em Jiraya que se senta ao lado dele. _So me faltava este hermita pervertido... _

- Naruto!!! Estás crescido! Mas parece que a sua barriga continua a mesma de ha cinco anos!!! - O sennin bate violentamente nas costas de Naruto que o faz engasgar.

- Olhe aí a força!!! O que faz por aqui?

- Vim visitar a minha vila preferida. E o meu subordinado favorito... e ver a fama dos meus livros.

- Ah os pervertidos... Kakashi nao largava eles... - Naruto nao prestava muita atençao às palavras do sennin. - Bom, tenho de ir... Vou ver a avó Tsunade...

- Talvez nos possamos encontrar mais tarde? -Jiraya percebia que o jovem chuunin estava preocupado com algo.

- Hum... claro, claro... Até logo... Oh velho ( ele esta a falar com o dono do Ichiraku... Nos episodios, Naruto trata sempre o dono por "Old man" - "Homem velho") . Por favor meta isto na minha conta. - Naruto sai e dirige-se para o escritório de Tsunade.

_Hum... ele está estranho... que se terá passado??? Nunca vi o Naruto daquele jeito... Muito estranho... _

Naruto voltava a andar na rua dos comerciantes completamente distraído... e por isso nao voltou a ver outra pessoa indo contra ele.

- AHH! OUTRA VEZ? MAS ESTES BAKAS NAO OLHAM POR ONDE AND... Hinata!!

- N-Naruto-kun! Voce por aqui? Fazendo compras? - Hinata começava a corar.

- Nao, vou ver Tsunade-sama...preciso falar com ela urgentemente. - disse Naruto, olhando para a sua bolsa onde guardava as armas para ver se estava tudo em ordem e se a kunai invasora continuava com ele.

- Hum, percebo. - Foi entao que Naruto olhou mais atentamente para ela. O shinobi nunca tinha visto Hinata de kimono. E ela estava muito bonita. Os seus cabelos tinham crescido, o kimono branco acentava-lhe comouma luva em todas as suas curvas. Naruto estava fascinado com a visão de Hinata.

- Uau Hinata!!! Nunca te tinha visto de kimono!!! Estas muito bonita!!!! - _E sexy também... _

- Arigatou gouzaimasu, Naruto-kun... - Hinata começava a corar e se sentindo muito quente. Percebia que Naruto permanecia espantado com a mudança dela e isso agradava-lhe. - Naruto-kun. Eu acabei as minhas compras... quer vir comer um ramen comigo?

_Sim, sim, siiiiimmmm!!! _- Nao, nao posso. Tenho mesmo muita urgencia para falar com Tsunade. Mas talvez mais tarde...?

- Quer... - Hinata engoliu em seco... ia fazer o seu primeiro movimento para conquistar Naruto. - Hum... quer almoçar c-comigo? Neji não vai almoçar em casa... e acho que nao conseguia comer toda a carne que comprei sozinha... - _Boa Hinata. Uma piada nao vai fazer mal... _(Hinata a pensar)

- Eheheh! Tudo bem. Acho que nao vai haver problema... Tenho de ir! Falamos mais tarde! Vou ter a sua casa, Hinata-chan! - E depois de dizer isto, Naruto corre em direcçao ao escritório de Tsunade. _O que é esta sensaçao que eu sinto por Hinata? Bah, agora nao é tempo de pensar nisso. Nao quero esbarrar com mais ninguem. Tenho de resolver isto rapidamente. _

- Ele... me chamou... de... Hinata-chan...

Sasuke tinha treinado a manha inteira. Como sempre tinha preparado varios alvos numa clareira, em diferentes posiçoes. Tal como o seu irmao lhe tinha mostrado quando era mais pequeno. Por muita raiva que mostrava do irmao, ele lhe tinha ensinado dicas importantes para os treinos. Estava agradecido por isso. Mas o dia em que iria vingar o seu clã estava a chegar. E o próprio Itachi sabia disso.

Começou. Jogou-se no alto e arremassou as suas kunais. Todas elas acertaram no alvo, bem no centro. Mas Sasuke tinha colocado outros alvos. As maças verdes que Sakura lhe tinha dado foram penduradas nas arvores. Agora com os shurikens iria acertar nelas, cortando-as ao meio e, antes que elas chegassem ao chao, tinha de as apanhar todas. Era um exercicio parvo mas muito eficaz. Executou-o em 20 segundos.

-Sabes, o propósito das maças é comê-las... - uma voz surgiu por entre as arvores. Uma voz familiar.

- Hum... nao gosto das verdes. - sorriu Sasuke. _Pelos vistos concretizou a missao de dois anos em pouco tempo... _-Mas se bem me lembro eram as suas favoritas... Kakashi-sensei.

- E ainda sao. - Kakashi pega numa das metades que Sasuke tinha na mao e deu-lhe uma mordida. - E vejo que reduziste o teu tempo. Parabens... Ha dois anos eras capaz de fazer isto em 40 segundos...

- Estou quase a conseguir os 15...

- Entao, repara como faz o mestre. - Kakashi vai buscar do saco mais fruta: maças e uvas. Repete a proeza e além de cortar as maças, ainda foi capaz de cortar as uvas. Tudo, em 15 segundos.

- Hum... exibisionista... -resmunga Sasuke.

**Fim do 2º Capitulo**


	3. Verdades Reveladas

**_oieee! bom entao k axaram do principio??? huummm akele beijo promete!! xD_**

**_agora sem mais demoras... VAMOS À FIC!!! _**

**3º Capitulo - Verdades reveladas**

Naruto encontrava-se na sala de Tsunade-sama. Contou o incidente no banho, a kunai e a mensagem, esperando uma ajuda da Quinta Hokage.

- ... além disso eu nem um barco tenho! O que isto tudo quer dizer?

Tsunade estava pensativa... pelo menos era o que parecia a Naruto. Ficou a espera de uma resposta dela durante dois minutos, e Tsunade ainda nao tinha dito uma palavra. Ele, impaciente, batia com o pé nas tabuas de madeira do chao. Shizune ao lado de Tsunade, com a porca Tonton nos braços também olhava para Tsunade.

- Avó Tsunade? - Naruto chamou-a... nada - Isto é o que dá nao dormir a sesta das 11h a.m... Os velhinhos precisam de descansar sabe? - Nada. Tsunade continuava calada. - Hum que problema... Shizune, o que se passa com Tsunade?

- Naruto... - finalmente Tsunade falou. - O que a mensagem quer dizer...

- Sim...? Continua! - Naruto começava a ficar nervoso.

- Naruto... Isto é uma carta de ameaça.

- Boa!!!!!!! Dêm o Jackpot à mulher! Ganhou a lotaria!!!! - Naruto gozava com a situaçao. - Eu isso já tinha percebido!!!!

- Naruto! Mais respeito por favor! - replicava Shizune.

- Isto é uma carta de ameaça vinda de um shinobi muito perigoso. Quando começa com a frase_ "Nao temendo a furia da tempestade vinda do sul" _quer dizer que sabe que nao vais ter receio do que aí vem...

- AHHH disso pode ter a certeza que nao!!!! Ora, medo!!! Palavra desconhecida do meu vocabulario!!! - vangloriava-se Naruto.

- Já da parte_ "grandes desastres podera acontecer ao teu precioso barco." _fala nas possibilidades de acontecer alguma coisa de ruim ao que tu achas mais precioso na tua vida. É como dizer se o pescador fica sem barco, fica desempregado e perde tudo...

- Ah! Tou a ver... Mas eu dinheiro nao tenho muito, perteces valiosos tambem nao...

- Pessoas, Naruto... pessoas. As pessoas importantes para ti... Mas continuando, na parte_ "Grandes desafios estarao para vir em gordas nuvens de medo" _quer dizer que quando perceberes os problemas que aí estao na frente, pode haver medo e insegurança... e claro, acho que nao é preciso referir_ "e o cheiro nausiabundo que elas emanam será o suficiente para jorrar sangue de inocentes"... _Ou seja, morte para inocentes.

- ... - Naruto nao sabia o que dizer. Sempre que tinha alguma paz,vinha alguem estragar o sossego e perturbar alguem importante para ele. _Kso, nande??? Nande nao me deixam em paz? Será por causa de Kyuubi? Maldita raposa!!!_

- Naruto, acho que sei quem tem a fama de deixar estes bilhetes para tras assim. Por acaso viste passaros hoje?

- Sim vi... Uns muito estranhos. Nunca tinha visto tanto passaro junto!!

- Exactamente. O nome do teu perseguidor é Feather Sushi. Um shinobi que foi treinado por um outro shinobi banido da Vila Escondida do Nevoeiro. Nasceu na Vila do Passaro, comuma habilidade especial de controlar os passaros... Muito perigoso, capaz de produzir rajadas com 300km por hora, voar, e outras coisas que se relacionem com passaros... A tua missao, naruto, será apanhar este passarinho para a toca do gato.

- ... Passarinho...? Gato...? - _Sou pessimo em metáforas...u.ú_

- U.ú Tens de traze-lo vivo Naruto. - Tsunade ficava com uma cara de ameaça. - Esse sacana está a dever-me 60.000 ryou.

Em casa dos Hyuuga, Hinata fazia o almoço. Estava muito contente pois iria ter o seu shinobi favorito à mesa com ela. Se calhar poderia dar umas investidas nele. Depois de muito trabalho, Hinata sentia-se contente. Aquilo haveria de valer para alguma coisa!!! A campainha toca. Deve ser Naruto!!!

- N-Naruto-kun... Entra!

- Hinata... gomen nasai... - Naruto olhava para o chao... _Oh oh... ele nao me chamou de chan... - _Mas... eu nao vou puder...

- Naruto-kun, que se passa? Olhe para mim! - Hinata obriga Naruto a levantar a cabeça e a olhar directamente para aqueles olhos branco pérola que tanto o cativaram naquela manha.

- H-Hi-Hinata! Você está... - E estava mesmo. Naruto dá uma olhada nela. Hinata estava mesmo linda com o cabelo apanhado em dois pontos, um vestido de verao amarelo muito bonito que acentava muito bem na pele de Hinata e nas suas curvas...

- Horrivel, eu sei... Mas como fazia tanto calor, eu nao podia utilizar aquele fato de ninj... - Mas Hinata nao podia falar mais. Os seus lábios tinham sido selados pelos de Naruto, a mao esquerda dele segurava a cintura dela enquanto a direita segurava na cabeça da Hyuuga. Surpresa, nao sabia o que fazer. Por fim decidiu deixar-se levar. O beijo, que tinha começado tímido, ia-se aprofundando depois de Hinata ter afastado um pouco os lábios. As linguas pareciam-se fundir, brincando naquele novo mar, descobrindo sensaçoes maravilhosas partilhadas pelos dois. Naruto começou a abraça-la com mais força, a percorrer as costas da rapariga com as suas maos. O beijo tinha-se tornado desesperado, quase selvagem. Mas nenhum dos dois se importou. Pelo menos era o que parecia...

Até que, de repente, Naruto afasta-se da chuunin e fica um pouco atrapalhado, olhando para ela. Sabia que se continuasse, nao seria mais responsavel pelos seus actos.

- Hinata-chan... eu... eu... gomen nasai!!! Mas eu nao posso ficar para almoçar. Me deram uma nova missao e tenho de me preparar. - Naruto olhava para o chão. - Vou partir amanha... Outra vez gomen nasai!!! - Naruto dá meia volta e sai disparado da casa da Hyuuga. Agora nao tinha percebido nada... Que sensaçoes tinha acabado de sentir? Porque razao beijou Hinata?

Hinata continuava à frente da porta aberta, completamente desorientada. O que tinha acontecido era surreal! Ela pensava que dependendo do seu cozinhado, so iria arrancar um beijo na cara. Mas so de entrar pela porta e beija-la daquela forma, parecia um sonho!! Hinata continuava perplexa à frente da porta, quando por acaso...

- Hinata!!!!!!! Ha quanto tempo!!! Vim atras do cheiro bom que parece, vinha daqui!!! - Ino entrava pela porta, fechando-a a seguir. - Bem, nao sei o que deu no Naruto. Passou por mim com uma cara... bem... a mesma cara que estas a fazer agora! Hinata!

- Hum...hum??? - Hinata continuava a olhar para a porta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa antes de eu chegar? Hey Hinata!! Snap out of it!!! - Ino estala os dedos, mesmo em frente à cara de Hinata. Logo a seguir de ter feito isto, a Hyuuga cai no chao, sem sentidos.

- Hey Sasuke! Ainda tem de treinar muito para o nível de jounnin!!! - Kakashi transpirava. As suas roupas estavam completamente molhadas por causa do suor. Sasuke nao lhe ficava atras...

- Kakashi-sensei... você está ficando velho!! - ria Sasuke. Claro que de velho ele nao tinha nada!!!

Tinham feito exercicios em conjunto, em competiçao. O sensei ía só à frente de Sasuke por 2 ou 3 pontos... ( os pontos eram como eles mediam as proezas concluidas.)

- Sasuke,já chega por hoje. Quando começo a ficar com fome, fico irritado. - Kakashi começava a tirar a roupa. - Mas antes disso... Uma corrida até ao rio? Estou completamente encharcado.

- É... eu também... bem! Porque nao? -Sasuke começava a tirar tambem a sua roupa. Entao, largaram as suas roupas e partiram em direcçao ao rio.

No fim daquele banho no rio, decidiram ir ao Ichiraku comer um ramen. Já tinha passado um pouco da hora de almoço, por isso nenhum dos dois tinha vontade de ir fazer o seu. Mostraram-se pouco surpresos ao ver Naruto sentado lá. O que os espantou realmente foi o facto de só ter uma tijela de ramen na sua frente, mal tocada. Olharam para o dono:

- Pediu só um ramen normal e esta ali a brincar com ele à mais de 20 minutos. Por favor, ajudem-no. Nao quero perder o meu melhor cliente! - diz o homem.

_Alguma coisa se passa de errado_... - pensa Sasuke.

- Ah rapazes... desculpem nao posso ficar. Tenho de ir. - Kakashi olhou para o cozinheiro - Por favor senhor, prepare um normal para levar.

- Onde vai, Kakashi-sensei? - interroga Sasuke - Quero a desforra do nosso desafio.

- Fica para outro dia. Agora tenho d ir à livraria... O 9º volume de Icha Icha Paradise acabou de sair!!! - e pegando na sua taça de plastico, vai-se embora.

- Pervertido como sempre... - Sasuke pede um ramen de porco e volta-se para Naruto, que estava cabisbaixo. - Naruto, o que se passa?É a primeira vez que o vejo sem vontade de comer ramen!

- Nao é isso... Tem a ver com outra coisa... Nao irias compreender - responde Naruto, continuando a dar voltas a sua massa.

- Hum... Tenta. Desembucha lá. - Sasuke mostrava-se curioso. Uma das caracteristicas mais marcantes dele. Ele ainda nao tinha desistido de ver a cara de Kakashi e cada vez mostrava-se mais dificil que essa tarefa se concluísse. Mas agora Kakashi nao vinha ao caso. Era Naruto que tinha problemas.

- Estou a ser ameaçado de morte...

- E desde quando é que isso te incomoda??? Sinceramente...!!!

- ... e beijei a Hinata...

- ... que estupidez... ficar preocupado com uma ameaça... que baka... e beijar a Hinata... - Sasuke parou. Reflectiu sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir - NANI???????????????????????

- Ves? Eu disse-te que tu nao ías compreender...

Sasuke ficou parado por um bocado. Pensou sobre o assunto. Depois soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Realmente... Nao compreendo mesmo!!! Mas... como foi isso?

Naruto conta o sucedido, realizado pouco antes do almoço. Todos os promenores. Quando finalmente acaba a unica coisa que Sasuke lhe diz é:

- Entao, mas porque é que isso é mau??? Nao percebo...

- Porque eu supostamente deveria gostar de Sakura. Nao sei o que deu em mim para beijar Hinata daquela forma...

- Naruto... pela pouca experiencia que eu tenho sobre isso, digo-te que se beijaste Hinata quando a viste... é por que estas apaixonado por ela. E nao por Sakura. - Foi aí que Naruto percebeu. Era por Hinata que ele se tinha apaixonado. E sabia-lhe bem!

- Tens razao! Obrigado Sasuke! - abraçou o shinobi.

- Ehhh tem calma! Nao me confundas com ela!!! Ou entao sou obrigado a espancar-te!! - Sasuke levantou os punhos.

- Nao sejas parvo... ei! Mas que ramen sem graça que eu aqui tenho!!!! Oh velho!!! Atesta aqui!!!!

_Itadakimasu!!!_

**FIM DO 3º CAPITULO**

****

**_huummm ta gira? nao? ta feia? nao?_**

**_REVIEWSSSSSS LOOOOL bJO_**


	4. Dia agradavel e desagradavel

**_bom... nao vou dizer nada... nda de nda... apenas leiam!!! looool_**

**_VAMOS À FIC! _**

**4º CAPITULO - Dia agradavel... e desagradavel**

Hinata, do outro lado da vila, também tinha contado tudo para Ino. E Ino tambem tinha rido da situaçao.

- Por favor, Ino!! É um caso grave!

- Parece que é! Mas é mais facil do que tu pensas. O Naruto finalmente caiu em si e percebeu que gosta de ti! Pronto! Fim da historia!

- Fim da historia nao!!! Quero que ele me beije, sim. Mas nao quero que fuja logo a seguir!!!

- Pois, tens razao.- Ino pensa um bocadinho. - Olha, dsculpa, mas com este cheiro vindo da cozinha é impossivel pensar. Vamos almoçar?

- u.ú... Tudo bem... vamos la...

** ...sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

No dia seguinte, Naruto preparava-se para sair da vila. À porta da saída percebe que esta missao era so dele, pois nao podia haver interrupçoes da parte de ninguem. Nao iria deixar que alguem fizesse mal à sua Hinata...

- Minha...? Nem sequer falei com ela e já me tou a esticar demasiado...

- Com ela quem? - Alguem estava atras dele. Nao foi dificil perceber quem era.

- Sakura-chan. O que fazes aqui?- Naruto nem se virou.

- Tsunade-sama disse para eu te acompanhar nesta missao. Nao queria que te magoasses... muito.

- Sakura... é melhor nao vires. - Virou-se para ela. - Se sabes de que missao se trata, nao quero que ninguem importante se magoe por minha causa...

- Por acaso, estás a duvidar da minha capacidade??? - Sakura tornou-se assustadora... Ninguem conseguia dizer-lhe que nao, quando fazia aquela cara.

- N-Nao, nao!! Claro que nao ' !

- Hum. Ainda bem - Sakura voltava ao normal. - Alem disso, tu proprio disseste que esta equipe era uma equipe de três...

- E pra isso, é preciso três pessoas... - Sasuke imergia das arvores - Pensavam que se iam divertir sem mim?

- Bom... Já que nao tenho outra escolha... VAMOS LÁ!!!! - Naruto começava a andar para fora da vila com mais confiança. Como mais se poderia sentir com os seus dois melhores amigos do seu lado?

- Eh... Matte!!! - Outra voz.

- AHHH mas eu nunca mais sai... - Naruto fica surpreso ao ver... - Hinata! - Começava a corar, assim como ele.

- Que se passa com estes dois? - Sakura ainda nao sabia do que tinha acontecido. Sasuke chegou-se ao pé dela e no ouvido contou só o suficiente para que Sakura percebesse... _Eles beijaram-se... _

- Naruto-kun... Só queria desejar boa sorte... - Hinata metia as maos à sua frente, da mesma maneira que fazia enquanto criança.

Naruto aproximou-se de Hinata. Este parou de corar e quando estava mesmo cara a cara com ela, ele, com os seus olhos azuis doces, disse-lhe: _Obrigado. _Ficaram durante alguns segundos a olharem-se quando Hinata resolve dar o primeiro passo. Desta vez, a iniciativa foi dela e isso comprovou-se quando beija o shinobi da mesma maneira que ele lhe tinha beijado no dia anterior. Mas sem o começo dos amassos. (LOL)

- Ups... Esta é a nossa deixa pa nos virar-mos - refere Sakura.

- É? - Sasuke nao percebia nada sobre isso. Sakura apenas virou Sasuke de costas para aqueles-que-se-beijavam.

Quando se separaram daquele beijo demorado, Hinata deixou-se ficar abraçada a Naruto, com os seus braços à volta do pescoço dele, enquanto as maos deles, seguravam na cintura dela. As duas testas se tocavam, como se nao se conseguissem separar.

- Boa sorte, Naruto-kun. E volte depressa. - Era impossivel mentir aqueles olhos branco pérola de Hinata. Naruto sorriu e concordou, dizendo que iria voltar o mais rapido que pudesse.

Naruto, alem de se sentir muito bem com os seus dois melhores amigos ao seu lado, tinha o amor de Hinata para quando voltasse, o que iria facilitar muito o regresso a casa. Lá atrás, Sakura e Sasuke sorriam. Finalmente, aqueles dois tinham-se arranjado.

** ...sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

Os ninjas já tinham começado a sua caminhada. Quase no fim da floresta, tinham parado para descansar, perto das termas que tantas vezes foi palco de situaçoes de luta, como de amor. Todas as pessoas de Kanoha sabiam, que ali, era possivel encontrar a paz interior.

- Que paz... vamos tomar um banho?? - Naruto mostrava-se muito feliz. Sakura e Sasuke sabiam disso e qualquer pessoa que olhasse para o shinobi poderia perceber que aquilo era sintomas de rapaz apaixonado.

- Ainda agora saímos da vila...! Já quer parar?! - Sakura tirava os olhos do livro que tava a ler pelo caminho._ "Poderes curativos e Chakra"_

_-_ Sempre paramos aqui para descansar. É quase tradiçao!!!! Vamos la!!! - Naruto queria mesmo muito parar ali.

- Tá bom, mas eu nao vou tomar banho sozinha. Alem disso esta quase a escurecer. Vou alugar um quarto para nós e vou ficar a ler.

- De acordo. - concordaram os dois rapazes.

Entraram entao na estaçao termal. Tinha pouca gente, naquela altura do ano, é raro ver ninjas a tomar banho e a relaxar. Sakura dirigiu-se logo para a recepçao da pousada ao lado das termas e escolheu um quarto que dava para ver tudo o que se passava. Claro que com o nevoeiro era dificil. Mas para ver se alguem corria perigo ou quem saía e quem entrava dava muito bem.

Arrumou as mochilas num canto, tirou o livro para cima da mesa. Deu uma olhada para as termas. Duas sombras tinham entrado e Sakura deu a entender que era Sasuke e Naruto. Depois voltou os olhos para o seu livro.

Nas termas, Sasuke e Naruto desfrutavam a calmia da agua. A temperatura estava mesmo no ponto. Ficaram lá um bocado, a falar de tecnicas de ninjustu e quando deram por si, era quase duas da manha. Levantaram-se, vestiram-se e foram para o quarto que Sakura tinha alugado. Naruto antes de ir, disse que precisava ir à casa de banho, e deixou Sasuke ir para o quarto sozinho.

Entrou. Sakura ainda estava sentada à frente da mesa, mas com a demora daqueles dois, acabou por adormecer. Sasuke olhou para ela. Estava debruçada sobre a mesa, com a cabeça no meio do livro e um copo de cha meio bebido. Ele nao sabia exactamente o que fazer por isso, tirou o livro, encostrou-a a parede, tirou a mesa para um canto e fez a cama dela. Pensou se lhe deveria tirar a roupa... Tirou-lhe o vestido vermelho que sempre trazia vestido e olhou para ela.

- Tornou-se mesmo uma mulher muito bonita... - Sasuke começou a pensar em coisas que tinham a ver com a reconstituiçao do seu cla. Rapidamente afastou esses pensamentos, deitou e tapou-a com os lençois. Depois fez a sua tambem. Quando ia para tirar a sua roupa, Sakura mexeu-se. Será que ela tinha sentido alguma coisa? A ultima coisa que queria agora era ser considerado de pervertido... Mas Sakura apenas tinha se virado pro outro lado.

_Uff... menos mal... hum este chá ainda ta quente. Vou beber um pouco...Será que Naruto demora??_

Bebeu o o resto do cha de um trago, deitou-se e virou para o lado de Sakura. Ficou a olhar pra ela durante dois minutos e adormeçeu de seguida.

Entrou no quarto escuro, sentindo movimentos vindo do chao. Percebeu que estavam os dois a dormir... claro com a droga que tinha posto no chá sem que ninguem percebesse. E foi uma sorte Sasuke bebe-lo tambem ou tinha de o meter inconsciente...

- Me desculpem amigos... mas isto é uma coisa que quero fazer sozinho. Este teme vai-se arrepender de me ter ameaçado!- dizendo isto Naruto sai do quarto, fechando-o levando a sua mochila consigo e um bilhete na mochila de Sasuke...

Naruto distancia-se das termas deixando os seus amigos para tras... Sente-se triste por ter de o fazer...

** ...sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

Finalmente sai da fronteira da Vila de Konoha, e impaciente, acelera para chegar à Vila Escondida da Erva, onde o Sushi tinha sido visto pela ultima vez...

O dia ía pela metade e Naruto parou para beber um pouco de agua num riacho. Estava calor e ele so queria voltar rapidamente para Konoha. Tinha saudades de Hinata e nem se quer tinham oficializado a relaçao. Mas ele já sabia o ia fazer quando chegasse a casa! Convidar Hinata para tomar um ramen com ele! Naa... ele tinha já comido muita vez lá com ela, já era pouco romantico... E nao podia pagar um jantar fora, porque tinha gasto o seu dinheiro com algumas raçoes de ramen para casa... talvez um jantar em casa!! Isso! Ele já tinha dinheiro para isso!!! Ramen... como sempre...

- Ahhh dificil agradar a mulheres! - bufou Naruto.

- Hum, mulheres? Com essa idade? Pareces novo demais pra teres uma menina na cabeça... - uma voz suave mas assustadora suou.

Naruto virou-se rapidamente. Em cima da arvore onde estava encostado, apareceu um shinobi com cabelos compridos vermelhos, atados em duas pontas, olhos também vermelhos, mas mais vermelho cor de sangue,como se tivesse passado muito tempo rodeado dele, em dor e agonia. A sua cara angelical parecia desmentir esses anos de horror. A capa branca esvoaçava, mostrando atado à sua cintura varias kunais, com a mesma estrutura daquela que tinha invadido a sua casa de banho. O chapéu de palha, parecido com aqueles que a Akatsuki custuma usar tinha marcas feitas.

- Mas essa menina vai ser a primeira que vou ter prazer de cortar...

- Tu nao vais colocar um dedo em Hinata-chan!! - Naruto levanta-se e salta uns cinco metros longe da arvore. Mas ao ouvir aquio encolarizou-se - Tu és Feather Sushi!

- Hum, entao ela tem nome... e essa cabecinha parece que afinal serve para alguma coisa...- Sushi desce da arvore e senta-se no chao. Entao Naruto repara numa outra coisa brilhante na cintura de Sushi. Aquilo era... um apito?

- Explica-te! Que queres tu comigo??? - Naruto iria saber porque aquela pessoa possuia uma grande colera contra ele.

- Bom, basicamente é que ouvi da Vila Escondida da Nevoeira, a historia de Uzumaki Naruto de ser muito poderoso para até ter uma ponta em seu nome... e que fartei-me de ouvir o teu nome.

_Maus da fita têm sempre pouca paciencia... - _pensou Naruto. A ele parecia-lhe uma razao estupida, mas... para que discordar com gente estupida?

- Por isso, resolvi desafiar-te... Para tornar as coisas mais interessantes, tenhu aqui um docinho. - sorriu Sushi. Este tirou entao o seu apito especial e apitou duas vezes. Um silencio perturbador instalou-se de seguida. Sushi guardou o apito e continuou sentado, a apreciar o sol.

_Para mau da fita, leva tudo com muita calma... Mas o que é esta demora? Kso, que se lixe! _Naruto fartou-se de esperar. Resolveu atacar de uma vez aquele ser pervertido. Começou a correr em direcçao ao shinobi sentado no chão. Preparou o seu punho para lhe dar um bom murro no meio da bochecha. Com o punho a um centimetro de distancia da cara de Sushi, dois grandes passaros tinham lhe parado os movimentos agarrando os braços com uma perna e com a outra perna, as pernas de Naruto. (nao sei se perceberam senao, façam reviem ;P)

-N-NANI??? - Naruto nao acreditava. De onde tinham vindo aqueles dois passaros?

- E achas mesmo que tinhas tempo de me atingir? Hum, miudo, tens muito que aprender. - Os passaros sacodem Naruto para o chao. Este, com dificuldade, levanta-se... Aquelas garras tinham perfurado a sua pele, mas nao o suficiente para o magoar gravemente.

_- Kage Bushin no Jutsu! - _Naruto faz o selo e logo 10 clones apareceram em frente dos olhos de Sushi.

- Impressionante... mas pouco eficaz. - Sushi volta a utilizar o apito. Pequenos passaros com metade do tamanho de uma kunai apareceram num grande bando. Estes passaros investem contra os clones de uma forma muito rapida. Como agulhas, prefuram todos os clones, deixando Naruto novamente sozinho. - Tens de fazer melhor que isso... MEXE-TE!

Os mesmos passaros que tinham acabado com os clones, investiram contra Naruto. Este conseguiu defender aqueles que iam para os seus orgaos vitais, mas alguns fizeram arranhoes graves nos braços, pernas e abdomen de Naruto. Este, gemeu de dor, caindo com um joelho no chao.

- É só isso que tens? Acho que perdi o meu tempo...

_- Kage Bushin no Jutsu! - _Naruto tenta novamente fazer o selo, aparecendo mais 8 clones dele. Estes saltam para atacar Sushi, mas os passaros ainda lá estavam. Atacaram os clones. Estes consguiram se defender de alguns por algum tempo. Naruto reparou que os passaros eram tambem, de certa forma, clones. estes desapareciam quando eram atacados. Por um momento, todos os clones e passaros desapareceram, deixando Sushi completamente sozinho._ Onde está o original...? Esquerda...? Direita...?_ Sushi olhava para os lados... Finalmente este levantara-se, alarmado. _Onde estaria aquele moleque?_

Um barulho estranho se ouvia. Uma sensaçao de tremor se sentia por debaixo de seus pés. O verdadeiro Naruto aparecera de um buraco vindo do chao. Com o punho bem fechado e bem posicionado, batera no queixo de Sushi, elevando este pelo ar por uns dois metros. Naruto arfava segurando os braços feridos. Finalemente tinha tocado naquele pervertido.

- Esta apanhaste-me desprevenido seu teme. Mas fartei-me de brincar contigo. - Um selo estranho aos olhos de Naruto se formou nas maos de Sushi. Perdera o seu ar angelical e preparava-separa uma ataque directo. Penas apareceram, vindas das costas de Sushi. Duas asas se tinham formado e se erguiam,poderosas no ar. Tinham pelo menos 5 metros de altura e pela cara de Sushi, pesavam como uma pena. Bateu-as violentamente, provocando uma rajada de vento, que fazia lmbrar uma tecnica caracteristica de Temari. Esta rajada parecia cortar como milhos de kunais, e Naruto, levou com ela directamente. Lançou no ar um grito de dor que se sentia a 1 km.

- Hum. A verdadeira diversao, começa AGORA! - gritou Sushi.

**FIM DO 4º CAPITULO**

**_ahhhh uma boa lutaaaaa looool_**

**_isto vai aquecer!!! _**

**_nao percam o proximo porque nós TAMBÉM NAO!!!! LOOOOL_**

**_reviews... sim? onegaii...? ç.ç _**

**_bjO_**


	5. Maldita Raposa

**_aí ta... o 5 capituloooooo..._**

**_finalmente aquele sushi vai ter o que merece... ou sera k nao??_**

**_leiam e verao _**

****

**5º CAPITULO - Maldita Raposa**

Nas termas, onde dois shinobis tinham sido drogados, acordavam do seu sono provocado. Sasuke foi o primeiro acordar. Doia-lhe a cabeça e dirigiu-se a casa de banho para lavar a cara. Quando voltou para o quarto onde Sakura ainda dormia, Sasuke olhava para o céu, para a posiçao do sol. Já tinha passado do meio dia. Era estranho, ele nunca tinha dormido tanto. Reparou nas mochilas e faltava uma. Onde se tinha metido Naruto? Olhou para o copo do chá da noite anterior. Os vestigios alaranjados da droga, faziam-se notar nas bordas do copo e Sasuke só teve se somar dois mais dois. Correu para a sua mochila, abrindo-a. Um bilhete estava lá e ele apenas leu o nome de quem tinha escrito._ Uzumaki Naruto. Eu mato aquele baka._

- Hum... tao tarde... eu dormi assim tanto? -Sakura tinh acordado.

- Sakura levante-se. Vamos partir para a Vila Escondida da Erva. Naruto drogou-nos e foi à nossa frente. Vamos, ele pode estar em perigo.

**...sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

Naruto estava estendido no chao, com inumeras feridas nos braços e pernas. Estava cansado. Levantou-se mais uma vez.

- Esse apito... esse apito parece especial... - Naruto dificuldade em falar. Tinha-se magoado tanto pra nao poder falar? Havia qualquer coisa de errado.

- E é... Herança de familia... Entao garoto? Já cansado?- Sushi sorri. Naruto tenta fazer um clone pra efectuar o Rasengan... Mas sentia-se exausto_. Ele tem haver alguma coisa com esta perda de chakra constante! - _pensa Naruto.

- Seu baka! O que voce fez comigo???

- Apenas coloquei um ovinho kinder para voce. - Sushi soltou uma gargalhada sonora. Naruto sentiu um pesar na cabeça. Um ovo tinha sido colocado. Mas nao era um ovo normal, era um ovo que sugava o chakra para poder nascer. Naruto pegou nele e atirou-o ao chao. Um pequeno pintainho estava completamente formado dentro da casca. Isso só significava uma coisa. Que tinha sugado 3/4 da sua energia.

- Ahhh voce vai ver que tipo de surpresa me calhou. - Naruto começava a erradiar chakra vermelho. Uma poderosa qantidade de chakra poderoso que assustava qualquer um. - Agora a raposa tem fome... - grunhiu Naruto. Os seus olhos nao eram mais azuis, mas sim vermelhos, os seus caninos haviam crescido e as suas unhas eram afiadas. O poder de Kyuubi assustou Sushi. Muito.

- Mas... Mas... o que É voce?- proferia Sushi. Ele já nao tinha o ar de confiante que possuira ha pouco. Ele ficou muito agitado e já só havia mais uma tecnica que poderia utilizar.

- Quero que voce descubra por si mesmo... - voltou a rosnar Naruto. Mas antes que este pudesse fazer alguma coisa, já Sushi tinha sumunado uma grande águia real, suficiente grande para cobrir com as suas asas todo o descampado. Com as suas asas douradas, abriu-as de modo a que se pudesse ver todo o seu porte real... Naruto nao se assustou.

- Que franguinho... - Naruto mostrou os seus caninos ao sorrir. - Vai ver quando aparecer o Mestre Sapo! - Naruto fez o seu selo e sumunou o grande sapo. Este, aparece espreguiçando-se e olhando para os lados exclamou:

- Ora, fui sumundado de novo! Se for aquele moleque dou cabo dele... - o Mestre Sapo virou para tras e olhou para Naruto. Tava diferente e ele conseguiu sentir o poder de Kyuubi. Ia para ralhar com ele de novo mas vendo-o daquela forma ficou calado, encarando a grande águia.

- Mestre Sapo - ordenou Naruto na sua voz vassaladora - lute comigo e me ajude a defender Konoha!

- E eu tenho outra opçao? - resmungou o Sapo. Este olhou para a aguia. Ela abriu as suas enormes asas e lançou um pio assustador.

O Mestre Sapo preparou a investida. Retirou a sua pequena espada (ou lá o que é aquilo) e atirou-se à grande aguia. Esta, tambem investiu com as suas enormes garras preparando para "esfrangalhar" o sapo.

Uma luta demorada entre titãs se deu. Águia contra Sapo. Mal contra o Bem. Sushi contra Naruto. Ouvia-se o tilintar da espada com as garras, os gritos de dor e tudo o resto.

Por fim, vitorioso, o grande Sapo sustentava a enorme aguia pelo pescoço, morta. Queria leva-la para casa.

- Um pai tem de dar comer aos filhos! Além disso sao mais de 200.000!!

- Obrigado Mestre Sapo. -disse Naruto ainda na sua forma animal. - Deste traste trato eu agora...

- Como querias... Sayonara! - e dizendo isto, o Mestre Sapo desaparece.

Perto da arvore estava Sushi, assustado pela forma de Naruto. Por causa desse medo tinha perdido, e sabia que agora poderia morrer. O seu chakra estava quase a zeros e só lhe restava mais uma tecnica.

- Ainda te posso vencer, seu...monstro! - Sushi tentava nao mostrar mas estava aterrorizado. Um selo se formou nas suas maos. O céu se tornou escuro e perigoso. Nuvens perigosas e cheias de electrcidade! Um tofao, grande e electrico ameaçava Naruto.

- Eu? Monstro? Todas as familas que mataste e destruiste! E eu sou o monstro?? Chega!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTÁS ACABADO! _kage bushin no jutsu!_ - um clone se formou ao lado de Naruto. Este, estendeu a mão permitindo ao outro que formasse o Rasengan.

Sushi moveu o seu tofao contra Naruto. Naruto lançou-se contra o tofao com o seu Rasengan. Kuando os dois se tocaram, o pequeno tofao de Sushi nao aguentou por muito tempo. Naruto era muito mais forte que ele e quando ele viu que o seu adversário vinha contra si, nao teve tempo de reagir. O loiro de Konoha aplicou o seu Rasengan mesmo nos abdominais de Sushi. Ele, ficou com o seu olhar estatico e logo a seguir, foi lançado para longe rodopiando no ar.

FIcou estendido no chao, olhando para o céu. O rasengan do Naruto tinha-o aleijado profunda e severamente nos seus orgaos internos. _Perdi. _pensou Sushi. _Falhei outra vez, Oka-san... Me perdoe. _E com este ultimo pensamento, perdeu os sentidos.

Naruto estava com um joelho no chao, cabeça e braço caído. As suas unhas, caninos e olhos tinham voltado ao normal. Arfava. Aquele sujeito tinha retirado quase todo o seu chakra e, ao fazer uso demais do Chakra de Kyuubi, sentia-se completamente devastado.

Tentou-se levantar mas nao foi capaz. Caiu no chao ficando de barriga para baixo.

- ... rutooooo... - Ouvia-se ao longe alguem a chamar por ele. - ... Narutooooo!!!! - Cada vez mais perto. Tentou levantar sua cabeça e olhar para de onde vinha a voz. Mas os seus olhos estavam desfocados. Apenas viu uma sombra azul e uma sombra rosa... e depois desmaiou.

**...sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

- Oh Naruto! Acorde seu baka!!! - Sasuke dava pequenos estalos na cara de Naruto. Mas este nao se designava a acordar por nada deste mundo. - Kso, sempre o mesmo preguiçoso!!!

- Sasuke tem calma! Ele acabou de lutar e esta cansado. Deixe-me dar uma olhada nele. - Sakura tenta chegar perto de Naruto mas Sasuke impede-a.

- Esse teme drogou-nos e ainda o defende? Deixa! Dele trato eu. Veja mas é o outro. Temos de o levar para Konoha por isso kuando acabar, amarre-o com uma corda e vamos embora de uma vez. - Sakura encolheu os ombros... Tanto lhe fazia, por isso levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao Sushi estendido.

- Naruto!!!! Acorde!!! - Sasuke batia nele. Mas ele continuava dormindo. - Ah eh? tao espera aí... - Sasuke tinha um plano. Mexeu na sua mochila e retirou um termo com agua quente e uma taça de plastico de Ramen. Abriu a embalagem e comçou a tirar a agua lá para dentro. Depois colocou o cheiro de frango com pimentA debaixo do nariz dele. Remedio Santo! Naruto abriu logo os olhos e apressou-se a comer.

- RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Naruto tentava chegar ao ramen enquanto Sasuke ria. Logo em seguida, Sasuke deu um murro bem dado na cabeça dele!

- Itai (ai!)! Pra que foi isso?- Naruto massajava a cabeça, ainda vendo o amigo com a taça de ramen nas maos.

- Por nos ter drogado! Este... - deu outro murro. - foi por nos ter deixado para tras!

- Itai itai! Pronto gomen gomen!!! Nao me bata mais!!! Agora me da o ramen? - Naruto esticava os braços mas com Sasuke segurando a cabeça de Naruto era impossivel ele chegar ao ramen.

- Nao vou dar nao! Vou come-lo. Me deu uma fome de repente... - Sasuke colocou o ramen no chao, e com essa maodisponivel pegounos pauzinhos e começou a comer, enquanto segurava a cabeça de Naruto que continuava a tentar chegar ao ramen!

- Vá lá Sasuke! Nao me faça sofrer!!! - pedia Naruto mas Sasuke continuava a comer como se nada fosse com ele.

- Meninos parem lá com isso! - gritava Sakura, olhando para eles, com Sushi amarrado.

- Gomen, Sakura-chan... - dizia Naruto. Sasuke tinha terminado e colocava o lixo num pequeno bolso ao lado da mochila.

- Vamos embora... já deviamos ter voltado mais cedo. - Sasuke pegou em Sushi colocando-o aos ombros, virou costas e começou a andar.

- Nao se preocupe, Sakura-chan... Ele só ta triste prque nao lutou... Isso já lhe passa... - Naruto sorriu. Mas em vez de um obrigado, levou outro murro na cabeça.

- Itai!!!

- Pra que nos drogou seu idiota??? Já vai aprender a respeitar!!! - Sakura corria atrás de Naruto em direcçao à vila.

- Já pedi desculpas!!! - Naruto já corria. Por causa de Kyuubi, já estava a 100!

- Ahhh se eu te apanho Naruto-baka, te corto aos pedaços e vou enviar a Hinata!!! Vai ficar viuva antes do tempo!!! - gritava Sakura.

Sasuke, à frente, nao conseguiu deixar de esboçar um sorriso com a piada.

**...sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

De volta à vila e com Naruto completamente esmurrado na cara, os tres shinobis dirigiam-se ao edificio do simbolo do fogo, fazr o seu relatorio.

No escritorio de Tsunade, entraram e apresentaram o vilao à Hokage. Ela, claro, já o conhecia por a ter roubado, mas ele mostrava-se cabisbaixo.

- Agora se arrependeu dos pecados? É tarde de mais. - Tsunade fitou o vilao que se mostrava imcompassivel.

- Eu nao me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Alias, faria tudo de novo. - Sushi encarou a Quinta sem nenhuma preocupaçao. Nao tinha medo dela.

- Ora seu baka eu ja lhe vou ensinar... - Naruto ia partir a cara de Sushi mas Sasuke e Sakura detiveram-no.

- Naruto, quieto!!! - Tsunade voltou a olhar para Sushi e perguntou - Porque?

- Por causa desse monstro aí! Esse miudo matou a minha familia.

- NANI??????????????????????????????????? - gritaram todos.

- Como?- perguntou Shizune. Ninguem estava a ver Naruto matar ninguem mas a Quinta já sabia do que se tratava. Ela respondeu:

- Com Kyuubi.

- Mesmo assim... como? - Agora Sakura estava curiosa. Sasuke assistia e Naruto tinha a cabeça baixa.

- Quando Kyuubi atacou a vila, como já sabem, foi selada em Naruto. Estive a ler uns relatorios dessa época e encontrei a familia Feather nas percentagens de baixas. Apenas dois sobreviveram. Sushi e sua mãe.

Todos olharam para Sushi. Mantia-se calado e olhava para o chao. Assim como Naruto que nao dizia uma palavra.

- Quando ficamos sozinhos - prosseguiu Sushi - minha mae desenvolveu uma doença. Ela me fez prometer, antes de morrer que encontrava a pessoa que tinha Kyuubi selado. Eu tinha 15 anos nessa altura. Tive que desenvolver as minhas tecnicas e o meu dom com os passaros. Nao foi na academia que encontrei o poder que procurava. Depois de minha mae morrer, desertei e parti à procura de poder para um dia voltar e encontrar o selador.

Sasuke achava aquela conversa muito familiar. Ele foi assim como Sushi.

- E o apito?

-Como disse, uma herança de familia. Levei a unica coisa que restava deles pra me ajudar. Quando cheguei à Vila Escondida do Nevoeiro, ouvi falar da ponte Naruto...

- E ouviu falar de um menino com puderes especiais... - terminou Tsunade. - Hum... Shizune, coloque isto na secçao de bens confiscados... E mande chamar alguem responsavel pra meter este sujeito na cadeia.

- SIm senhora! - prontificou-se Shizune, levando Sushi para fora do escritorio.

- Que historia trsite... mas mesmo assim nao é desculpa para matar tanta gente. Só por treino? Que horror!!! - Disse Sakura.

- Onde foi Naruto? - perguntou a Quinta. Os shinobis olharam para tras e nao viram Naruto.

- Desapareceu... - disse Sasuke - ... outra vez...

- Bom voces estao dispensados. Venham ca mais tarde receber os honorarios.

- Hai! - E saíram, deixando Tsunade com a enorme papelada.

**Fim 5º Capitulo**

**_mas calma ainda nao acabou... ja so falta um capitulozito... espero k se divirtam! beijo_**

**_reviews... sim? ç.ç pliz?_**


	6. O Sabor do Regresso

**_aí estaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_o ultimo capitulo desta historia emocionante onde ha lutas, flores, chocolate, beijos, caras novas E muito muito mais!!!_**

**_ah outra coisa... A SAIKO ME PERTENCE NAO KERU SABER :P_**

**_(p.s. akela foi pra ti sah-chan... loooool)_**

**_Naruto: cala-t de uma vez, sua chata! _**

**_Sakura: Naruto! (murro na cabeça dele) se comporte! essa menina fez uma fic tao romantica pra voce e ainda reclama?_**

**_Sasuke: bakas... menos voce, Sayuri claro..._**

**_Eu: Oh arigatou, Sasuke-kun Ç.Ç _**

**_Naruto: U.U_**

**_Sakura: AHAM... (tosse forte) vamos continuar? Ò.Ó_**

**_Eu: ahh pois... sim sim vamos à leitura!!! n.n gomen_**

**6º CAPITULO - O Sabor do Regresso**

Naruto estava no alto da torre do edificil do simbolo do fogo. Olhando para o por do sol, pensava que aquela raposa so trazia problemas... Mas ele nao podia fazer nda... Sentiu-se culpado e bateu na barriga, provocando a sua propria dor. _Já fizeste mal de mais... _

- Ficando sozinho nao ajuda nada. - Sasuke tinha chegado com Sakura. Um de cada lado, sentaram-se para olharem o por do sol juntos.

- Sempre toda a gente atras de mim, seguindo Kyuubi, ameaçando os meus amigos... Nao sei o que fazer. Sinto que deveria ter morrido ha muito tempo para que voces pudessem viver em paz.

- Naruto. Ha 17 anos que estamos contigo. Ha 17 anos que estamos juntos e nos protegemos aos 3...e claro, à nossa vila. Mesmo sem Kyuubi, tudo voltaria a acontecer de certeza. Acho que sem voce, nenhum de nós estaria aqui e metade da vila estaria morta. - diss Sakura.

- E por isso que daqui a 17 anos continuaremos a proteger a vila com as nossas vidas. - sorriu Sasuke - E espero que nao nos volte a drogar,ou vai haver serias consequencias!!!

Naruto sentia-se melhor. - Consequencias tais como? - desafiou ele.

- Nao sei... talvez uma liçensa especial para o Ichiraku para nao te atender mais... - Sakura riu.

- O.O Ei!!! Voces nao eram capaz!!! - afligiu-se Naruto

- Vamos experimentar??? - Sasuke correu, dirigindo-se à sede de liçensas, ou seja, ao escritorio de Tsunade.

- Sasuke, naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!!!! Venha cá seu teme!!! - Naruto presseguia Sasuke, que tinha feito um desvio, saltando de telhado em telhado, afastando-se um pouco do escritorio da Hokage.

Sakura ria, ainda sentada no telhado do edificio. Depois cruza as pernas, olhando para o por do sol, apreciando tambem o espectaculo daquelas duas "crianças grandes".

**...sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

Na casa dos Hyuuga mais novos, Hinata andava de um lado para o outro fazendo tarefas domesticas. O seu primo Neji tinha deixado a cozinha num caos, quando tinha convidado Ten-ten para jantar e obrigado a prima a fazer companhia à convidada, oferecendo-se para fazer o jantar. Foi nessa noite que Neji tinha assumido à prima que passava as manhas namorando com a rapariga de olhos cor de chocolate.

- Pronto, misterio resolvido. - sorriu Hinata à noticia. A partir desse dia, Neji estava mais feliz e mais simpatico com Hinata. Nessa noite, ele tinha saído com Ten-ten, indo à feira do chocolate de Konoha.

Mas tambem as tarefas domesticas ocupavam a sua mente. Assim, nao poderia ficar preocupada com Naruto. Se parasse, ficava andando de um lado para o outro rezando para que nao acontecesse nada ao seu loiro.

A campainha da porta tocara. Agora que ela estava ocupada a esfregar a grande panela que Neji tinha queimado??? Ora quem seria aquelas horas da noite?

- Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Hinata surpreendeu-se com a chegada inesperada de Naruto. -Entra!!

- Yo! - Naruto entrou com uma mao atras das costas.

- Que se passa? Dói-lhe alguma coisa? - Assustou-se Hinata. ELa fazia sempre um "big deal" das feridas de Naruto. Mas nao era esse o caso.

Naruto sorriu: - Nao, nao me doi nada... Estou completamente são... E isto... - Naruto dá a rosa a Hinata que tinha na mão- ... é pra voce!

Hinata fica surpreendida e cora. Olha para ele e depara-se com os olhos azuis brilhantes de Naruto.

- Oh arigatou... - ficaram durante um pouco a olharem um para o outro e depois sem avisar... - Oh Naruto tive tantas saudades tuas!!! - E salta para o peito do loiro, colocando as pernas à volta da cintura dele e apertando-o. Naruto agarrasse também a ela, beijando-a no pescoço e dizendo:

- Eu tambem... - Hinata devolveu o beijo, mas nos labios de Naruto. Beijaram-se durante muito tempo, explorando o corpo um do outro, ela empoleirada nele, ele encostado à parede do_ hall. _

- Naruto... quer vir comigo à feira? - pergunta Hinata ainda pendurada nele.

- Pra que, se tenho o chocolate aqui todo o que preciso? - sorriu Naruto. - Mas tudo bem... também tenho vontade de ir ver...

- Comer! Guloso... - Hinata beijou-o outra vez e escorregou agilmente do colo de Naruto. - Vou so vestir qualquer coisa já venho.

- Mas... tás bem assim!! - disse Naruto olhando para o macacão que hinata tinha vestido mais o lenço na cabeça para as limpezas.

- Tao querido...- Hinata volta a beija-lo e sobe as escadas para se ir vestir.

- Mulheres... tao complicadas!!! - Naruto riu da sua propria piada.

**...sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs...**

Mais tarde, com Hinata vestida com um vestido comprido branco com traços laranja, chegaram a feira do chocolate. Para combinar com ele, tinha dito ela.

Ele passeava com ela de mao dada, o que despertava a curiosidade de muitas pessoas! As primeiras pessoas a comprimenta-los era Ino e Gaara que estavam ali como primero encontro. Ele um pouco serio demais e ela electrica demais... o par prefeito!

- Yo meninos... bem Hinata viu so? Afinal ele gosta mesmo de voce! - Ino piscou o olho ao casal. Naruto corou assim como Hinata. Gaara atras revirava os olhos e suspirava.

- O que foi agora? - retorquiu Ino olhando para tras.

- Vamos ver o desfile do chocolate ou vai ficar a comprimentar todas as pessoas que aparecessem à frente?? - Gaara estava furioso. Ino passava todo o tempo falando com outras pessoas que nao ele e assim nao lhe ligava.

- Oh pronto está bem... vamos lá. - Ino pega na mao de Gaara e coloca-a a volta dos ombros dela. - Vamos?

Hinata e Naruto riram vendo Gaara corar. Ele e Ino afastaram-se em direcçao ao desfile enquanto o novo casal se dirigia à exposiçao de chocolate.

- Olha só, o Ero-sennin em chocolate!- apontou Naruto para uma estatua em castanho escuro com a figura de Jiraya. Entao apareceu o verdadeiro Jiraya atras da estatua rindo.

- Está mesmo parecido comigo, mas o original é sempre melhor! - Jiraya riu da sua piada enquanto Hinata e Naruto ficaram a olhar para ele. - Bem agora vejo porque estava tao cabisbaixo da outra vez! Parece que já resolveram tudo nao é? - Jiraya voltou a rir.

- Ups tenhu d ir... - Vendo uma mulher atraente olhando a estatua dirigiu-se logo a ela deixando os shinobis sozinhos... Eles riram. Aquele sennin nunca muda! '

Continuaram a sua caminhada até verem Shikamaru e Temari a comerem um chocolate a conversarem. Acharam melhor nao os interromper porque logo a seguir, Temari coloca um pedaço de chocolate nos labios para que Shikamaru a lamba e beije.

Pararam num pequeno café para tomar qualquer coisa. Naruto vê a cabeça de Kiba numa das mesas e dirige-se a ele com Hinata.

- Kiba! Entao, tud... oh ups... gomen! - Kiba estava acompanhado de uma rapariga da idade dele com duas riscas na cara iguais a ele e com cabelos compridos. Ao ver Naruto, Kiba levanta-se um pouco envorgonhado.

- Ah Naruto! Hinata! Deixem apresentar-vos Saiko... a irma de uma amiga da minha irma. - A menina levantou-se fazendo uma pequena venia. Hinata fez a mesma venia mas Naruto apenas puxou Kiba pra lh puder falar no ouvido e dizer: _entao esta era a tua distraçao? _Kiba riu o que era muito inesperado dele (pois tavam todos a espera k ele partisse a cara de naruto à frente das garotas?)

- Bom, nós vamos andando... - Hinata começou a puxar Naruto.

- Mas porque? Acabamos de chegar e... - mas Naruto já estava na rua com Hinata a dizer-lhe para que deixasse o Kiba em paz.

Mais à frente, Sakura e Sasuke tinham pedido maça com chocolate derretido. Naruto acenou a eles, chamando-os. Sakura acenou e falou qualquer coisa a Sasuke mas estando longe nem Naruto nem Hinata poderiam ouvir. Depois foram ter com eles.

- Entao, Sasuke -baka... se declarou? - Naruto sorriu.

- Na verdade... estamos numa especie de encontro experimental... - Sakura corou.

- É, achei melhor dar uma oportunidade a esta chata... - Sasuke piscou o olho a Naruto.

- Ah finalmente perdeu a vergonha Hinata! - Sakura mudou rapidamente o tema de conversa para Hinata.

- É, eu tambem so abri os olhos agora... - Naruto olhou para Hinata - Mas agora tou mais feliz k nunca...

- Oh Naruto-kun... - Hinata agarrou-se a ele e abraçou-o beijando-o.

Sakura e Sasuke sairam dali de mansinho deixando o casal beijando-se. Deram conta que os amigos tinham ido embora por isso interromperam o beijo para rirem e pra os convidar a passear com eles...

Mas quando procuravam por eles, repararam que entravam numa rua meio escura, Sasuke a puxar por Sakura. Ela parecia relutante em entrar e logo a seguir, Sasuke prega-lhe um beijo mesmo no meio da boca. Ela fica surpreendida mas deixa-se levar. Entao, Sasuke pega-lhe pela cintura e puxa-a para a rua, continuando a beija-la.

Hinata abriu os olhos rindo surpreendida enquanto Naruto ria às gargalhadas.

- Aquele baka... Nao conseguiu resistir... eheheh!!!

Hinata parou de rir e olhou para ele.

- Porque, ela é assim tao irresistivel? - Hinata fulminou Naruto com o olhar. Ele logo sorriu ' dizendo que nao tinha olhos senao para Hinata e voltou a beijá-la.

Enquanto se beijavam, um fogo de artificio arrebentou nos ceus de Konoha, o que os fez virar a cara para ver. Sorriram ao ver o espectaculo. Hinata estava maravilhada mas Naruto só conseguia olhar para ela.

Enquanto Hinata assistia ao fogo, Naruto chegou perto do ouvido dela para dizer baixinho mas de modo que ela ouvisse.

- Aishiteiru (Te amo) Hinata...

Ela parou. Deslizou devagar os olhos para baixo e depois para ele. Ela olhou directamente para os olhos dele para ver o que ele dizia era sentido. Ela sorriu, voltou a abraça-lo e disse-lhe no ouvido dele:

- Aishiteiru Naruto-kun... - e selou o começo da relaçao deles com um beijo terno, no meio da rua principal de Konoha, com o fogo de artificio de fundo.

A noite nao podia ser mais perfeita, depois de ter protegido o bem mais precioso para ele... Hinata estava com ele.

E ele estava feliz.

_**FIM**_


End file.
